1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and method to shield a trapped charge from devices within a semiconductor structure.
2. Related Art
Unwanted electrical charges within an electrical structure may cause devices within the electrical structure to malfunction. Therefore there is a need for protecting devices within an electrical structure from the affects of unwanted electrical charges.